World 5 (Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels)
World 5 is the fifth normal world that was first featured in the game Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, following World 4. After this world, the player will gain access to World 6. Level information World 5-1 This is the first level to feature strong winds. The player finds four ? Blocks containing coins along with Buzzy Beetles. Then, the player must pass a red Piranha Plant coming out of the pipe. The player now has to jump from gap to gap while avoiding Piranha Plants. After, the player finds a Koopa Paratroopa. Two Bill Blasters and three Koopa Troopas are here. Another Piranha Plant and a Koopa Paratroopa appears. The player can go down the first pipe shown here, which leads him or her to a Bonus Room. The player has to run and jump to get on top of the second pipe here, while avoiding a Koopa Paratroopa. Three Goombas and another Red Piranha Plant are shown here, and this is also the exit of the Bonus Room from earlier. The player must climb the staircase, and a heavy wind starts to blow the player. He or she must jump from gap to gap to reach the other side of the level. The wind now stops. A Bill Blaster and two Piranha Plants come in the player's way. Three Piranha Plants in pipes protruding slightly above the ground and a Koopa Paratroopa appears. Then, a Buzzy Beetle and two Goombas walks by the player. Three coins can then be seen floating in the air, with a Red Piranha Plant underneath the coins. As the player advances, he or she meets up with three more Koopa Troopas, another Piranha Plant, and another set of three Koopa Troopas. The player needs to jump from the block on the ground to get to the staircase. He or she also has to use the Koopa Paratroopas over here and bounce off them to reach the other side. Eventually, the player see a set of Brick Blocks with Koopa Paratroopas on each side. If the player hits the topmost right one, a Vine appears, which leads the player to Coin Heaven and also a Warp Pipe to World 6. If the player advances forward, he or she finds two Koopa Paratroopas and also two Hidden Blocks, which serves as a staircase to the stone blocks high above the player. The player advances, and a Piranha Plant, along with the Flagpole can be seen. The player must slide down the Flagpole to enter World 5-2. If the player jumps over the Flagpole, and continues forward, he or she eventually reaches the World 6 warp zone. World 5-2 The player is in an underground level. A couple of Piranha Plants and a Koopa Troopa can be seen here. The player has to jump to reach the ? Blocks, in which five of them contain coins and one contains a Poison Mushroom, and a set of Koopa Troopas. The player sees a lone Piranha Plant, and can choose to go either Up or Down. The Up route contains coins, while the down route contains a Brick Block with a power-up inside of it. After the routes merge again, a Brick Block with a Star inside of it, a Piranha Plant, and two Buzzy Beetles along with a Koopa Troopa are in this area of the level. The player finds another Piranha Plant, and the top right Brick Block from the pipe it's on contains a 1-Up Mushroom. A couple more Piranha Plants and a lone Koopa Troopa are set here. The player now finds a multiple Coin Block hidden in the left Brick Block, and another Vine which leads the player to a Warp Zone, giving the player access to World 8 on the lone rightmost Brick Block. The player now has to jump from a row of moving platforms that moves either up or down continuously and can either take the route that leads up, which leads the player to yet another Warp Zone that gives the player access to World 7; Or, the player can take the normal route while collecting coins and facing a couple more Piranha Plants. The player now can see the exit pipe, and, upon entering it, the player finds him or herself outside. The player must climb the staircase until he or she reaches the Flagpole here. The player must slide down it to open up World 5-3. World 5-3 The player sees an automatic platform that takes the player across the level. The player must stand on it. A Piranha Plant can be seen to start off. The player eventually finds two Koopa Paratroopas, and a pipe that leads the player to a Bonus Room, and also the next area of the level. He or she then finds a Blooper floating in the air, along with some Blocks and a Koopa Paratroopa. Two Piranha Plants can be seen on the ground. If the player does not take the exit to the next area of this level, then the area repeats until the player does so. In the next area of the level, the player encounters two Piranha Plants, and Bullet Bills are shot off the screen. The player then finds two platforms that are connected together with a coin on top of one of the platforms, and a platform protruding from the ground that contains more coins. Another Blooper can be seen here, along with a moving platform. The player needs to bounce off the Koopa Paratroopa over here to reach the platform with coins. The player then needs to hop across 3 platforms, which falls to get onto another platform. He or she now finds two platforms connected to each other, with two coins on each of them, and two Blocks along with the Flagpole. The player must slide down the Flagpole to reach the final level in this World, which is World 5-4. World 5-4 The player starts off by seeing a platform that falls down if he or she steps on it, along with some Podoboos and a firebar. The player finds more firebars, and a Brick Block over a firebar which contains a power-up. Now, the player must jump from ledge to ledge, until he or she reaches a platform, which has a firebar that the player must avoid. The player can then take two routes here; either go up and collect coins while avoiding a Podoboo, or jumping from platform to platform while avoiding a Podoboo. Another firebar is set in this area. The player must jump from Block to Block while avoiding two Podoboos to cross the lava. Some Firebars can be seen here. The player must now avoid two Podoboos and a huge firebar by cautiously advancing from block to block. False Bowser now starts to shootfireballs at the player. If the player doesn't have a power-up, he or she can safely walk under the firebars seen here, however if he or she does not, then the player must carefully make his or her way across these two firebars. False Bowser along with a Podoboo, a lot of Brick Blocks, and a moving platform are here. After the player touches the Ax, or defeats the Lakitu which is in disguise as Bowser with fireballs, he or she rescues five Mushroom Retainers, and gains access to World 6. Gallery Level Maps SMBTLL World 5-1.png|World 5-1 SMBTLL World 5-2.png|World 5-2 SMBTLL World 5-3.png|World 5-3 SMBTLL World 5-4.png|World 5-4 Category:Worlds Category:Worlds in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Category:Plains-themed